Posionous Desires
by Obsidian And Cobalt
Summary: A curse from the Orochi is set on Chikane...What are the consenquences of it? Somewhat rape-ish. You were warned.


_**Disclaimer- I don't own Kannazuki no miko  
Oh my gawd. I have no free time ;_; All work and no play – guess that makes me a dull boy T.T Ugh…Stupid college…Stupid martial arts…*Flips table* ANYWAY. I've been fiddling with this thing for a month or two…I just wanted to write a fic with epic smexy raep 8D That ain't normal…  
Oh wellz. Enjoy!  
**_**  
NEW STORY TIME 8D******

The time of the Solar and Lunar Priestesses was at its' peak. The Orochi was banished once again, the world being restored to its' former safe state.

However this time; there was a twist.

No priestesses' blood would have to be spilt, only the blood of a chosen Orochi. To truly finish the ritual; the two priestesses would have to team up to defeat the chosen evil.

This time, it was the Second Neck.

Sister Miyako.

The memory of the encounter with the Orochi was still vivid. The horror of the situation wouldn't leave Himeko's mind.

The Second Neck had been beaten, her katana clattering to the floor as her form began to fade; a trail of blood trickling from her lip as she smirked bitterly.

She had a plan.

Right before she was banished completely, she had reached for the Lunar Priestess and pressed her hand against the teenagers' back, muttering something in her ear.

The way Chikane's eyes had went wide, before shutting as she hit the floor face-first, twitching as a faint hue of deep purple mist wafted from her back was still vivid.

The past few days had been agony for the other girl; Himeko could see it easily, no matter how much she denied it. It had taken the best part of the night for her to regain consciousness, going from a weak temperature to a high fever – to deathly cold and clammy to the touch. That night when they bathed – she had noticed the strange purple swirl curling around the pale skin of her shoulder blade.

She had hoped that it was merely a scar.

But as the nights passed – more and more appeared, to the point where they were covering nearly all of Chikane's back. She had watched as her friend winced when she moved, as she dressed and even when she stood still. She had jumped, apologizing profusely when she went to put a comforting hand on the girls' shoulder – and got a yelp of pain in reply.

She had no clue what could possibly have been done. Chikane refused to talk about it; and all she had heard Sister Miyako saying was barely above a whisper. It appeared to be a chant of some sort, but she had only heard the words `dark desires' before the Orochi became imprisoned once again.

She had ran to the Ogami shrine, asking the head priest Kazuki if he had any idea what it could be.

He knew.

It was a curse.

A curse that Chikane would speak of to no one.

That was, until she cornered the girl in her bedroom one night to try and get some answers.

The night that everything took an unexpected turn.

******

"What's that on your neck?"

Blinking a few times - not quite believing her own eyes, Himeko watched with fearful fascination as a swirl of purple emerged from underneath the collar of the other girls' shirt, creeping further and further upwards.

A sharp gasp was the reply to the other girl reply; a hand rising to press against the markings that caused an inevitable sting. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, the sting turning to a burning sensation that came so sudden and sharp that her vision clouded over for several seconds, all sense and reasonable thoughts draining away as her sight returned.

"Chikane-chan, are you alright?" Panic rang clear in the other girls' voice.

"Leave," was the rasped reply. She felt the strength draining out of her, causing herself to slouch and the grip on her neck to tighten. "Go, now!" She meant to sound sterner, but instead sounded weak and open to argument.

"What's wrong?" Himeko could hear her voice becoming shriller as she watched the one before her swayed slightly, seeming unable to stand up straight and still. "I'm not leaving, you're sick!" Surging forward, she caught the other girl by the arm, holding her upright.

A groan was all that her friend could manage, her hand falling aside as more of the strange markings crawled up her neck.

"It's the curse, isn't it?" Himeko felt her throat tighten, the urge to cry beginning to overwhelm her. "What did that Orochi do to you?" She wrapped both arms around her friends' waist; both to hold up the rapidly weakening latter and to try to console herself.

"Let go…" Her attempts to struggle away were nothing short of redundant; finding herself slumped weakly against the object of her desires whether she liked it or not. A sudden realization surfaced in her otherwise foggy mind.

She couldn't tear her line of sight from the concerned and scared look on the other girls' face. Couldn't help but let her gaze trail downwards; noticing the way that the latter's lower lip quivered was nothing short of tempting.

A sudden rush of heat below her waist line took her by surprise, causing her to squeeze her thighs together and resist the urge to cry; this curse was unbearable. It would be the very undoing of her.

"Please, go talk to Kazuki-san; he must know a way to help you! Chikane-chan, I'm begging you. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me!"

She smirked somewhat bitterly; the sheer fact that her beloved was so worried about her made her heart clench in her chest. If only things were different. If only her feelings were returned.

"I don't need his help. I know how to cure myself."

The other girls' eyes widened, looking at her in a manner that implored her to go on.

"I know how. But I cannot." She reached rest a hand on the back of her beloveds' neck; using it as leverage to hold herself up and look the girl in the eye – watching the look of confusion wash over the former solars' face.

"I can't because I need you." Speaking the truth didn't at all scare her, for she knew that she was going to get what she wanted. Himeko would never dare say no to her. A smug smile tugged at her lips. All embarrassment and shame aside; even if the girl did struggle – she could get what she wanted.

"What do you need? I'll give you anything." A reassuring squeeze pulled her closer; the girls' voice ringing with innocence and truth.

But not for much longer.

"Just let me have you."

The desire that was running throughout her body earlier was gone now; replaced instead with sexual tension that ran thickly through her veins.

It took all of three seconds to tilt her head upwards and force herself to stand as straight as she could, leaning in closer until her lips were no more than a breath away from Himeko's.

"For tonight, at least."

With that, she closed the scant and bothersome distance between them; finally claiming a kiss as she had always dreamed.

She felt Himeko's grip around her waist go slack; from the shock, no doubt. Her lips parted as she gasped – where the former lunar took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Much to her distaste, the pure pleasure that was kissing the one she loved was harshly ended when she was grasped by the shoulders and pushed off, being held at a safe distance.

"N-No…You're sick, you have a fever, I can feel it…You're not thinking straight…" She tripped over her words, hands shaking as she held onto the cursed girls' shoulders. "It's not right, you'll regret it later!"

The curse marks felt like they had retracted the slightest distance down her neck, giving her a sense of new-found comfort. New found strength. She shoved forward, pushing the cure to the curse against the wall.

"This curse makes me lust after my darkest desires tenfold more than usual. It makes me unable to hold back."

She began to lean in to steal another kiss.

"_You're_ the one I desire. I don't care that you're a girl. _You're_ my curse, Himeko."

Her lips pressed against her beloveds once more, but rougher this time; containing more passion. With each second that ticked by whilst her lips and tongue were entwined with the other girls', she felt the stinging agony of the curse marks on her neck retreating. So slowly that it wouldn't have been noticeable before; but her senses somehow felt sharper than usual.

Breaking apart for air a few minutes later, she turned and pushed the other girl back onto the bed, quickly climbing atop of her before she could escape.

"Wh-what're you going to do to me?" The words were barely a squeak.

"Love you. Like I've always wanted to."

Himeko's eyes went wide. Was that an indirect confession? She had thought that maybe it was just lust, but love…It would certainly explain why her friend always did her best to look after her.

She never would've guessed. She had unintentionally succeeded in doing what no other could do.

She had made the renowned Himemiya Chikane fall in love with her.

No, it couldn't be. Chikane would never…It was the curse talking.

She didn't have any more time to think; the buttons on her shirt being tugged at, a few undone; but most were ripped off from sheer impatience.

"You're not going to – I mean how can we!"

She could hear the panic in the girls' voice as she let her hands trace up the now exposed silk soft skin; her breath catching in her throat.

"Just stay quiet."

******

One hand twisted the bed sheets in her grasp, whilst her other forearm lay across her face, covering her eyes and the best part of her expression.

"Ahhn…Please st-" Her words abruptly halted as she yelped at the feeling of a pliant tongue teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves at the juncture of her thighs.

"Stop it- nyehh!" Her grip on the sheets tightened to such a degree that the fabric almost ripped. Her friends' tongue was relentless, each lick and gentle suck causing her to unwillingly buck her hips up off the bed.

A few short gasps escaped her lips, the unknown pressure building low in her stomach growing until she felt that she was about to burst.

Her back arched from the bed, eyes squeezing shut as she convulsed against the other girls' mouth – crying out loudly as she found her release.

"Ch-Chikane-chan…" Panting heavily and forcing herself to look as she felt the other girl move back up to her level, she tried to find answers in her expression.

But only a self-satisfied smirk was her answer.

Indeed, Chikane always knew that if given the chance, she could make her love scream.

She was tired, confused and could feel the vague but very real stickiness of the sheets beneath her – made so from the activities of the past hour or so. The trousers of her borrowed pyjamas were tangled around her ankles, the top few buttons on her shirt ripped off – the exposed skin burdening sharp nips and open mouthed kisses.

Wincing as she felt another nip that border lined a rough bite upon her neck, she distantly noted the curse marks that consumed the other ex-priestesses back. The Seventh Neck of the Orochi had pressed her palm into the dark haired girls' back, whispering something in her ear about dark desires before becoming imprisoned once again.

Could it really be true that she was what Chikane desired? The girl who had everything; and all she wanted was a plain, non-important classmate.

As the strangely acting friend above her bit roughly into her neck – she could have sworn she saw a swirl fade away until there was only pale flesh where it once was. Her eyes widened – and she looked closer. There were at least a dozen of the marks missing, and the lower portion of her back was clear from the markings.

Could it be that this…Of all things was...Helping her? It seemed that her doubts were wrong – she really _was_ the other girls' curse.

A sharp intake of breath was her reaction as her shirt was dragged off and the fabric being thrown aside.

She wished that the other girl would stop being so rough. She had long since given up trying to push her off. Crying, pleading and squirming had served no helpful purpose.

But then what about the rest of the curse marks? How could they be cleansed?

She clenched her teeth as there was an unhesitant and rough grip found its way to her exposed chest – kneading her breasts and tugging at her nipples – causing her to mewl aloud – caught somewhere in between pleasure and pain. Pain soon won, and the actions thankfully ceased soon after.

The question went unanswered as her whole body tensed. Deft fingers traced across her thighs, moving closer and closer to their intended target.

_She's….She's going to take me…_

Himeko swallowed heavily as she felt her lips being parted, two digits positioning themselves.

Lifting her arm from the bed, she threaded her fingers through her friends' hair, tugging her around to face her.

Regardless if it was helping the other girl or not – this _couldn't _really be Chikane…Something must be wrong.

Cold blue eyes locked with her own – showing no remorse. They almost seemed to be challenging her to put up a fight. But before; when they had kissed – Chikane still had emotions. She was still her, but now they were gone. What did this mean?

Closing her eyes tightly in a weak attempt to forget that look that seemed so devoid of human emotion – she yanked Chikane forward until their lips met; knowing for a fact that this was going to hurt.

The latter plunged her fingers forth, ripping through the former solars' virginity.

Chikane smiled wickedly at the cry of pain that tore from the other girls' mouth, mingling with the whimpers of displeasure as she nipped and tugged at the girls' lips with her teeth. She forced her tongue into her mouth, exploring everywhere that she had thought that she never would.

Drawing out her fingers – she slammed them back in with no regard to how painful it could be to Himeko. Again, she smirked darkly to herself as a dry sob escaped the one beneath her. But ironically, she herself hissed in pain when the hand tangled through her hair moved downwards and pressed heavily on her shoulder blade, sending searing pain burning down her left side.

None the less, her thrusts barely hesitated and she continued to place brutal and rough nips down the tender skin of the other girls' neck, holding the flesh between her teeth on occasion and suckling blood to the surface – earning deep red blemishes.

Ignoring the forming cramp in her wrist from the never ceasing movement, she eventually felt the hold around her fingers tightening. Burying her face in the crook of the girls' neck, she quickened her pace – listening intently to the groans and a few badly concealed moans that were no doubt meant to be stifled. She felt the tense of muscles as she lay atop her friends' abdomen, felt the lingering film of sweet beading over her skin. Without much warning – an incoherent jumble of syllables that sounded like it was supposed to be Chikane's name was yelled out.

It was enough to make the dark haired girl pull back and look up in surprise as an undeniable pride bloomed in her chest. The already damp area around her fingers became several times moister – the warm essence trickling down to her wrist.

Surely it was over now. Himeko was exhausted, she had hit climax twice in a row, and she was certain that her neck couldn't take much more rough treatment lest she started to bleed.

But she was so confused. If anything, once she got past the initial fact that this was all being forced and it was rough, she was actually starting to find the skin to skin contact between her and Chikane rather pleasurable – and found herself wondering that if the few kisses they had shared weren't so hard and short, maybe she would have enjoyed them.

With the first kiss they had shared; she had felt nothing but surprise. With the second, an undoubtable pleasure had ran riot through her body; though her mind tried it's best to divert her body from finding the touches of another girl enjoyable.

Her entire body felt sore, her neck burning, her core throbbing with a dull ache, chest stinging, her lips bruised and cheeks stiff from the tears that she had cried and then dried upon her face.

But Chikane stayed as she was, thighs still hugging her hips as she stooped downwards to claim another kiss.

Maybe it was her just growing accustomed to it – but she was certain that this one was just a bit softer – lingered for longer and it lacked in any painful nips to her lips. But the significantly sweeter kiss still ended too abruptly for her liking.

Stealing a curious look at the former lunars' back; she smiled weakly to herself. Only a few of the markings remained, along the top of her friends' back.

Himeko didn't have much time to think, however before she felt the one above her shifting her position. She soon found her body resting flush against her friends', her most intimate area pressing against that of the one above her. She bit her lip at the feeling – no longer being able to deny that just a few aspects of the past hour or so – this included; was quite pleasurable.

Without warning, Chikane pushed up against her – earning a gasp of shock. A few thrusts ensued, before her friend slackened considerably, breathing heavily. It was clear that it wasn't just fatigue or mere satisfaction. Her skin suddenly rivalled ice, and the previously warm sweat that covered her body had turned clammy to the touch.

Cautiously raising a hand to the dark haired girls' neck, she felt the markings there, jerking her hand back almost instantly. They was scorching to the touch, leaving a lingering burning feeling against her fingertips even after she pulled them away.

A sound that sounded disturbingly close to a growl came from the one above her, where she grabbed either of Himeko's wrists and pinned them on either side of her head, forcing herself to ignore the pain that was burning down her neck and the feeling similar to being struck repeatedly across her back. She continued to thrust forward, ignoring the few questions that wanted to be voiced out when she felt legs wrapping around her waist, helping her otherwise badly weakened balance.

It was then that Himeko was beginning to realize. The words spoken earlier weren't just the curse speaking; trying to charm her, nor were they an attempt to reduce her inevitable struggle.

They were truth. Along with every other affectionate phrase that her friend had told her when she was at her weakest points when she found out she was a priestess.

_Everyone has a perfect match somewhere out there and…Until you find that person…I'll protect you._

I look after you because I count you as my closest friend…

I'll come with you. If you ran away I'd be sad. So I'll come with you.

I'll never let anybody hurt you. Orochi or human – be certain of that.

Chikane's feelings were pure – but the curse had merely been the final nail in the coffin that was her self-control.

But that didn't disgust her or scare her. A stray tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. It was in that instance she knew. The urge to never spend time apart and always be in her friends' arms – she too loved the one that had been so abusive with her in the past hour, but so gentle and sweet during the past year.

She stiffened, openly crying out the girls' name as she reached her third and final climax of the night.

Atop her, Chikane seemed barely able to hold herself up; weak as she had been before all this had begun.

Grasping the other girls' forearms and gently rolling her aside so that she could lie down, she swallowed nervously as she felt the icy cold of her friends' skin.

Looking down at her anxiously, she was thankful that Chikane was at least breathing and just seemed to have fainted from exhaustion. Even as inappropriate as it may have been; she herself was tired, and could already feel her eyelids becoming heavy.

Flopping down next to her friend, she huddled closer to her in the hopes that her body heat could warm her up after tugging the blankets around them.

******  
The pillow beneath her stirred.

She groaned.

She was comfortably warm and happy enough to spend the rest of the morning where she lay.

She grasped onto the pillow.

The pillow gasped.

Her eyes flickered open, soon widening as she realized that she was _not_ lying on a pillow.

******  
Her head was clear. No perverted fantasies about her beloved surfacing at regular intervals, taunting her about what she what she wanted but couldn't have.

No thoughts about how easy it would be to simply shove the other girl against a wall and take what she wanted.

Her back didn't sting constantly anymore, the burning feeling that traced down to her hips no longer present.

She didn't feel freezing cold, nor did she feel burning hot. She was at a pleasant, normal temperature.

There was an unknown weight upon her chest.

Slowly opening her eyes and glancing downwards, she gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

******

"Hi-Himeko, what did I -"

"Chikane-chan!"

A half-finished, fear filled question was interrupted by an enthusiastic cry and arms being thrown around her neck.

"You're okay! I was so scared…"

The grip around her neck tightened, the embrace becoming tighter as the girls' voice became thick.

"Please tell me that I didn't…"

Chikane trailed off, noticing the vast array of bites, bruises and love-bites scattered down her friends' neck and down to her collar bones.

A faint hue of colour dusted over her cheeks at the realization that – despite the gut-wrenching guilt and the urge to cry almost overwhelming her – both she and her beloved were very much lacking so much as a stitch of clothing.

"Himeko, I- Please forgive me, I'll explain…I just…I – the curse…" Her tone of voice became frantic, heart beating a mile a minute at the idea of being rebuked and hated by the one she loved.

But all the panic and pain melted into a blissful confusion when the girl in question pulled back and pushed her lips to hers.

"I know why you did it." The words were murmured against her lips as they parted slightly, before brushing against each other once again. "I feel the same."

Any denial or questions were put on hold as the kiss sought after something more, deepening and stealing all the breath from her lungs before it ended.

"Don't be upset about it…I really mean it. I don't care about this," Himeko beckoned vaguely to the markings down her throat. "The curse is gone. That's all that matters."

She didn't even realize that she was crying until the latter reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek, smiling softly at her expression of shock.

"Himeko!" Her voice came out as a choked sob as she pulled the other girl tightly against her, trying in vain to hold back more tears.

Feeling the moisture stinging at the back of her nostrils, she whispered the words that sealed the deal before she herself submitted to the tears.

"I love you, Chikane-chan."

_**Can we say `rushed?' It has bugger all plotline, and a retarded sappy ending. It's just like a true fanfic :') HURR HURR HURR~ Like I said before though; I just wanted to write smut…Then it got pretty long…So I decided to add some very bad story ling and publish it as proof that I'm not dead :3**_

It's like the runty child of all my other scribbles 8D Review it! Please~~~ *Clings to reader and steals there chocolate* Nyuck nyuck nyuck~~

-Obsidian  
X3


End file.
